kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Goki2/The sinking Ship blog
= The sinking Ship blog = Due to the recent debate on the ZenkiXChiaki VS GokiXChiaki VS ZenkiXGoki shippings, let me clear some things up: # There's no intimate relationship between me (Zenki) and Chiaki. We are friends at best (with her bein' like a big sister towards me) and mortal enemies at worst (as seen in the earlier entries from the manga/anime) # Goki and Chiaki currently are a couple in a romantic relationship and admitted their love to each other. While I still don't know what that love thing really is, I am sure that not only mah brother totally is a guy (including the required parts for bein' considered a dude) and that there are even hints towards their relationship in both the manga and the anime (see the gallery below) # I see Goki as mah comrade and we are brothers bond by blood and war. Things go nothin' beyond that, as not only cause of the GokiXChiaki relationship, I stated in 2., but also, as I am very affectionate towards Semerone, makin' mah preference for females clear as well (eventhough no preference of mine is seen in the entries from the series) GokiXChiaki Gallery Manga= Akira protect Chiaki Hiki 04 064.png|Akira uses the Ultimate Protection Light to protect Chiaki against Hiki the Black Tortoise Goki care manga.png|When Chiaki gets sick in the manga, Goki is very worried about her health. Goki care manga 2.png|He stays by her side no matter what. Akira's tears English by Goki2.png|When a powerful foe overpowers Akira and Zenki and pins them down, Akira cries manly tears, as he gets very worried about Chiaki, whom he can't protect in this state. Akira Saki 10 030.png|Akira has bought a watch for Saki, usin his own money. Akira did this in order to honor the birthday of the most important person in Chiaki's life, her beloved grandmother. Chiaki yell manga English by Zenki7.png|Chiaki doesn't want Akira to die and starts yelling out in despair. Chiaki dead Akira 10 046.png|Akira has sacrificed himself, so Zenki could fight Kokuu's henchman Genshirou with his full power. Chiaki is heartbroken due to Akira's loss. Chiaki cry 10 052.png|A seemingly infinite stream of tears runs down her face, as she asks Akira's dead body, if he has forgotten the promises he made to her... Chiaki dead Akira 10 052.png|The first page of the next chapter just shows a silent image of Chiaki holding Akira's dead body with a heavy burden of deep emotions laying on them. Chiaki hug Goki manga 2.png|Chiaki glomps Goki after his revival Chiaki hug Goki manga 3.png|Their facial expressions tell absolutely everything about the depth of their relationship by that point in time Goki protect Chiaki manga 2.png|Goki sends Chiaki away to prevent her from getting harmed in the upcoming battle Goki protect comfort Chiaki manga.png|Goki protects Chiaki from the debris of a destroyed house and comforts her |-|Anime= Goki puppet Chiaki anime.png|Goki protects Chiaki (who has been turned into a puppet) against Hyuga, who has become a Karuma Beast Goki protect Chiaki anime.png|Goki protects Chiaki from the debris thrown at them by the Karuma Beast, Fujiwara ended up as Enno Shrine Chiaki Akira anime.png|Chiaki and Akira sitting outside the Enno Shrine together Enno Shrine Chiaki Akira anime 2.png|They talk about the events at Goki's 1300th birthday after his reincarnation in human form |-|Ingame= Goki protects Chiaki KDZ GG.gif|'Goki:' "Watch out, master!!!" Goki protects Chiaki against the Inugami Roh's pentagram seal portal attack More images will be added later... Original post by Zenki7 on 23:54 2017-04-22 Archive "The sinking Ship blog" archive Oi! :D If you were looking for older comments from this board, check out the archive linked above. ;) Original post by Zenki7 on 23:28 2017-04-22 Category:General Discussion board